degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sean-Jay Friendship
The friendship between Sean Cameron and Jay Hogart started in Season 3, episode Gangsta, Gangsta. Friendship History Season 3 In Gangsta, Gangsta, Sean sees Jay, Alex and Towerz robbing someone's locker. Sean then hangs out with Jay and Alex and watches them steal from a vending machine. He is later called out by Mr. Raditch. He knows about the incident and talks about it, saying he's trying to get to the bottom of it. Sean argues that he isn't there, and Mr. Raditch says "I'm watching you". Sean goes back out with the group, and tells them about his meeting with Raditch. Jay mocks him and they end up fighting but Mr. Armstrong breaks it up. Jay rationalizes that it took place off school property, and Sean tells him to stop talking to him. Sean tells him that he has a record, and Jay essentially knew about it. Jay goes in first. Sean watches Jay and Towerz show him tricks to steal stuff. He joins Jay later, distracting the janitors so they can sneak around and Sean steals Snake's new laptop. They put it in their car, but Emma sees. She asks to talk to Sean, and Sean says no. Jay says he's interested in hearing it, and Sean says nothing to her, hoping to work things out. In This Charming Man, Emma and Chris lie to Mr. Raditch, saying they saw Sean load equipment into Jay's car in an attempt to have Sean caught and punished for stealing Snake's laptop. In Our House, Tracker gets a job in Alberta and wants Sean to move with him; Sean doesn't want to move because he would have to repeat the ninth grade and had already repeated the seventh grade. With the help of his autoshop teacher, he is able to stay at school by going on student welfare. He almost loses it when Jay starts to use his apartment to throw wild parties. Season 4 On the first day of Grade 11 in Ghost in the Machine (1), Sean and Jay witnessed Paige Michalchuk and Alex Nuñez argue outside of Degrassi. Sean commented, "As usual, I'm glad we're guys." In Time Stands Still (1), Sean and Spinner find the damage done to Spinner's car in the parking lot and Jay and Alex pull up in Jay's also-vandalized car. They guess that the damage was done by Rick and Spinner wants to tell Mr. Raditch about it. Sean retorts that Mr. Raditch will want to know why Rick did it (as a result of Jay and Spinner's bullying) and Jay agrees. They decide to leave the principal out of it and to get back at Rick another way. In Back In Black, Sean is tired of being treated like a hero after the shooting. When he sees his mother on the news doing an interview, Sean, Ellie, Emma, and Jay all go to visit Wasaga Beach to see Sean's parents. He realizes he needs to be with his family, and moves back to Wasaga with his parents in this episode, leaving Ellie heartbroken. In''' Secret (2), Sean is mentioned by Emma and Jay, when Emma tries to tell Jay her address, he reminds her, he dropped her off when Sean went home, and that things aren't the same without Sean around. Emma replies she misses him too, but Jay corrects and tells her he never said he 'misses' Sean, when he really does. Season 6 In '''Here Comes Your Man (1), Emma and Peter spot Sean and Jay buying ice cream. Sean reveals that he's back in Toronto and that Jay is letting Sean stay with him for the time being. Jay and Sean also work together as mechanics and are still good friends. Jay and Sean also participate in illegal street racing together, along with Alex. In Here Comes Your Man (2), Jay convinces Sean to race Peter after Peter plants drugs in Sean's locker, ultimately getting him expelled. When Sean accidentally hits a jogger during the race, Jay tells him to run and get away from the scene of the crime since he is eighteen and would be charged as an adult. Sean follows Jay's advice, although Emma turns him in and he is arrested and put in jail. In Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Emma visits Sean at work and sees Jay. Sean refers to Jay as his "best friend" and says that he is one of the only people he can trust. However, Sean notices that there's something wrong when he sees the way Jay and Emma interact with each other and asks Emma about it at school. Emma admits that she performed oral sex on Jay after Sean had moved back to Wasaga Beach. Sean is upset and confronts Jay at work, accusing him of taking advantage of how traumatized Emma was after the shooting. Jay retorts that Emma was the one pursuing him, infuriating Sean. Jay and Sean get into a physical fight, leading Sean to hurt his hand. His friendship with Jay is temporarily ended, however Emma talks some sense into Sean and he makes up with both Emma and Jay. In Don't You Want Me? (2), Sean asks Jay for advice and support when fearing he might have gotten Emma pregnant. Jay tried to make him realize that it could be a good thing because he could have Emma for life and always be together with her. In this same episode, Sean reveals that he has decided to join the army. Season 7 Although Jay and Sean are not seen interacting after season 6, Jay asks Emma how Sean is doing in We Got the Beat, implying that the two are still friends. Trivia *They both have been given the nickname, "Slim Shady." *Jay was considered a bad influence on Sean. *Their friendship resembles a past Degrassi student friendship. *Season 6 was the only season in which they were both series regulars. *They have both been somewhat sexually involved with Emma. *Jay gave gonorrhea to two of Sean's ex-girlfriends: Emma Nelson and Amy Peters-Hoffman. *They have both gotten expelled from Degrassi: Jay in Eye of the Tiger and Sean in Here Comes Your Man (2). *Both have street-raced. *They both became mechanics. *They were both friends with Spinner Mason and Alex Nuñez. *They both took part in the Degrassi vs Lakehurst war despite not attending Degrassi at the time. *They were both members of The Candy Bandits. *Sean's elder brother Tracker Cameron disliked Jay. Gallery Jaysean.jpg 0123.jpg mo3zk.jpg 355283.jpg 284px-3-6-1.jpg Crazylittlething.jpg 190_jay_daniel.jpg Sean-Alex-Jay-degrassi-1371387-1024-768.jpg Sean-Jay-degrassi-1371236-1024-768.jpg Grewgqeewf.jpg SAA.jpg jan.jpg alo.jpg tumblr_l7mwiu1VnH1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lojizg7JcW1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lojj4rkIun1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lgz8yl4SxW1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lfghepEa9H1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m1xfssjxVb1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m1xgyj7d4R1qc1tpr.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s4-group (1).jpg tumblr_mc3ubbCpCb1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7mwcoSpbK1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7mwdpTcbQ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7mwgb1DqL1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m55n730UXt1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m55nbaDEMS1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m55ncmcrrm1qc1tpr.jpg Normal 1301 1.jpg 306 005.jpg 45543.png Normal n a.jpg 6465.PNG cb3.jpg 01111.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Backinblack (7).png SeanJayDPE.jpg Alex-Ellie-Sean-Jay-degrassi-1371385-1024-768.jpg Ailmh0092.jpg Ailmh0091.jpg Uoiuoujopygh8.jpg 54645.JPG 564fr.png 124-brucas59.jpg Jay and Sean.jpg 02222.jpg 78656.png 987654.png S degrassi3210171.jpg S degrassi3210125.jpg S degrassi3210005.jpg S degrassi3210002.jpg normal_6x01-02_(6).jpg 45654rf.JPG 5433.png 21yoyoyo.jpg 608_005.jpg Vbv4564.jpg Fgr.PNG Emmawasn'tsomepushoverbitchlikethisjay.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg 232fds.jpg 306 003.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts